


Not a Diary

by montygreen



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Bea has a journal, Diary/Journal, F/M, and she writes about people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montygreen/pseuds/montygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short excerpts from Bea's journal, starting from when she met Benedick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one where bea talks to a book

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my story! So these are just going to be short journal entries, I'll try and update once a day or so. Also everyone and awhile, there may be a few notes, excerpts from Hero's diary, or other written word. Let me know if you have any requests, and feel free to message me on tumblr [here!](http://theangelandthehunter.tumblr.com/contact)

January 13th, 2011 2:12 pm

Dear Journal,

..This feels weird, talking to a book. Ah well.

ANYWAYS, hello!! I'm Beatrice. Beatrice Duke. Although most of my friends call me Bea. I'm 14 years old and live in Wellington, New Zealand. Well, of course that is if I'm not at my cousin's house in Auckland, which is where I am right now. Both my parents work, so they usually send me off to hang out with the Aunties and my cousins during the summer months. Not that I mind! 

Actually the only reason I'm writing in this journal (no it is not a diary) is because one of my cousins, Hero, got it for me as my "Welcome to Auckland Present." That girl is freaking adorable. So I'm writing in it while I wait for my aunts to come back so they can drive me and Hero to the beach. I'm actually really excited!! Today I'm meeting up with Pedro, one of my best friends from Auckland who I haven't seen in forever. I'm also going to see Balthazar, Ursula, and Meg (More of my friends) and a kid named Benedict, one of Pedro's friends. I've never actually met Benedict before today, but Pedro said that he and I are really similar, so hopefully we'll get on well.

Oh! I just heard the Auntie's car pull up. Gotta go!!

-Beatrice


	2. The one where bea meets ben

December 13, 2011 10:24 pm

 

Dear Not Diary,

So in case you were wondering, (That is, if books could wonder) the beach was great! It really was so much fun to meet up with my old friends. They all looked pretty much the same, except Meg's gone and dyed her hair black, Ursula's got new glasses, and Pedro got about a foot taller. Which really sucked actually, because he and Leo (Hero's brother) kept playing keep away, and it was really obnoxious. So of course I just kicked them in the shins. Teach them to mess with Beatrice Duke! *self-high five*

Haha but seriously though, it was really fun. Balthazar had just learned a couple new songs on his ukulele, so we all kind of sat around and talked while listening to him. He kept playing this one by Mumford and Sons called "White Blank Page", and it's now stuck in my head. 

Oh! I almost forgot to mention Ben! (Turn out his name is actually spelled Benedick, so sorry I spelled it wrong in the last entry!) Anyways, he's really cool. I was actually really surprised at how well we got along. First of all, he was not what I expected (He's British!!) and, he's super fun to hang out with. It's been awhile since I've been able to jokingly insult someone and not worry about actually insulting them. (*cough* Hero *cough*)

Also HE HAS DOCTOR WHO SWIM TRUNKS!!!!

We spent about an hour and a half just debating who was the best doctor, ( I said Nine, but he said he preferred Ten. Maybe he's missing Nine's sass or something..?) Turns out he's even a bigger fan than me (which is not a title I'm willing to give away easily, just saying!) He's watched all of the episodes, even the classics. All in all, I'm actually excited to hang out with him more in the summer. (BEATRICE DUKE WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH A BOY?!? *GASPS*) Well that's about it! Talk to you tomorrow or so!

-Beatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE MY NONEXISTENT FANS! WOOT WOOT


	3. The one where bea has nothing to talk about so she just bores you with her incessant rambling

December 15th, 2011 3:04 pm

 

Dear Book,

Well it's the third day here and I already have a sunburn. Not that I'm surprised. I spent all of yesterday and the day before outside, so I wasn't expecting to come away unscathed. But the worst part is that Hero can't find the Aloe, so I'm literally dying of pain. Sorry I didn't write yesterday! (I don't know really why I'm apologizing, you are an inanimate object.) Hero made me go on a day long bike ride in the 25 degree heat, and there is this huge hill right by her house that we had to go up, and by the time we got home, I was about to pass out from heat exhaustion. I hate summer.

We're meeting up again with the rest of the group (Pedro, Ben, Balthazar, Meg, Ursula) tomorrow for a movie night, which sounds pretty cool I guess. The only thing I don't really like about movies, is everyone falls asleep halfway, and it just doesen't make any sense because why would you put the effort into watching a movie if you're going to pass out mid-movie? And then, you have to rewatch the movie to see how it ends, and you end up wasting even more time. I just feel like if you're going to see a movie, you really need to see your commitment through, you know? 

Mini-rant aside, Hero and I made the most amazing peanut cookies in the entire world for tonight. Well, Hero made the cookies. I mainly ate the batter :P (Yes it was delicious, in case you cared) Anyways, the cookies are so good and I'm pretty sure they're going to be gone before we go over to Pedro tomorrow night because everyone in Hero's family keeps eating them. (Not me obviously..)

Mum called today. It wasn't much of an eventful phone call, she just asked how I've been and such, but it was still nice to talk to her. She's usually so busy with work that I don't even get to talk to her when I'm home. She didn't really have news other than that apparently Apollo (My dog) got into the trash and was throwing up so, he had to be taken to the vet. He's alright though, not sick or anything, just a little shaken up. I can't say I was too disappointed to miss that.

Well, I have absolutely nothing left to say. I will write tomorrow, I pinky swear. 

-Beatrice


	4. The one where bea freaks out because she feels feelings

December 16th, 2011 3:09 am

 

Dear Notebook,

Hello! I know I said I would write _after_ the movie night, but everyone here is already asleep anyways (UGHH) so I figured I'd write now while I watch the remainder of Iron Man. Which is fabulous by the way. I cannot get over how badass Pepper Potts is. For real, Pepper is my role model. 

On a different note, the peanut butter cookies were a hit. They're actually all gone now. Pedro also supplied a bunch of popcorn so we've all just stuffed our faces with movie theater butter for about 6 hours straight.  It was definitely a fun night. But now it's about three in the morning and only Ben, me and Balthazar are awake. Although Balthazar's not really watching the movie, he's just alternating between creepily staring at Pedro and writing down song lyrics. (*heavy sarcasm* Whatever could his song be about?)

I don't know if we're going to watch another movie after this one. So far we watched The Breakfast Club, Easy A, and the 500 days of Summer. I suppose the next movie would be chosen by me and Ben. Meaning we'll probably pick another Harry Potter one. I think we should watch the first one. While the third book is my favorite, Warner Bros butchered the movie so I can't really stand to watch it. Hopefully the new one coming out in winter will be better. I can't believe the Harry Potter franchise is ending! It's like my childhood is over! I don't know what I'll do with my life. Probably just read fanfiction, and rewatch the movies until I know them word for word, but it wont be the same. Sigh.

So, like I said, pretty much everyone has fallen asleep. Hero's on the floor with Meg, Meg is practically draped against Ursula's legs, Ursula's head is leaning on Balthazar's shoulder, Balthy is leaning up against Pedro's arm, which is falling off the couch, Pedro's feet are on my lap, and Ben and I are just kind of sitting on the end of the couch together... Would it be weird if I put my head on his shoulder? 

Wait, of course that would be weird weird. Especially since I'm obviously awake, and I wouldn't want Ben to get the wrong message. Anyways, even if I wanted to send a message, we've only known each other for three days. He would be really creeped out. Right? 

At least he's not reading over my shoulder. He asked me what I was writing earlier and I didn't know what to say so I told him I was writing a letter to my friends back home. He seemed to buy it. Either that or he's just really into Iron Man. Probably a bit of both actually. 

.

.

Oh crap. He moved his arm and now his hand is literally millimeters away from mine. If I twitched my hand, it would be touching his. Oh god.

.

.

Okay I left to the bathroom. I don't know why I felt like that... I guess I was just really overwhelmed or tired or something, I just was suddenly hyper aware of Ben next to me and I needed to get out. I think I'll join Balthazar on the floor when I go back. I don't know what's happening, but I don't like it. 

-Beatrice


	5. the one where bea ignores everything (and rants a little)

December 16th 7:12pm

Dear book which I write in,

So, about yesterday.... (okay, actually technically speaking it was still today, but still.) I have decided to account what happened that to the fact that it was three in the morning, and I was really tired. The only reason I was even still awake was so I could finish the movie. I don't know what I was feeling, but I think it might mess with mine and Ben's possible relationship, so we're just going to ignore that and forget it ever happened. Because that always works. 

So today Ben came over and asked if I wanted to hang out with him and Pedro. Hero had other plans (I think she had piano practice or something?), so us three went down to the football fields and dribbled around a bit. Unfortunately, I have absolutely no coordination whatsoever, so Ben kept making fun of me every time I tripped. I let him though, since his insults weren't even that insulting, just really odd. (I think he actually called me a three legged elephant once? What is that even supposed to mean?) After that we went back to Ben's house. Pedro had to leave, so Ben and I just kind of sat and watched Doctor Who while drinking tea. It was a very British afternoon. Then around 6:30 the aunties picked me up and took me back home for dinner, which is currently being made. So I'm just sitting on my bed writing while I wait. 

/

I think one of the reasons why it's so hard to write in a journal, is that it's like having a conversation with a wall (no offence). I can't exactly ask you questions, so all I get to do is talk about my elf, without any reply. (Not that I really want a reply. We don't need another Tom Riddle incident) I just talk, and talk and talk, and I don't really know when to stop or how to write more. I've looked at Hero's diary, and it's completely different. She spent four pages alone, describing the exact taste of the peanut butter cookies we made, and how they were 'delectably delicious ' with their 'epicurean taste'. What the hell does that even mean?

Sorry if you don't like the way that I write, but you're a book, so you get no say in the matter. 

With love, 

Beatrice Duke


	6. the one where bea christens steve

December 17th 9:36

Dear bookish thing,

So I asked Hero what she thought, and she says that one of the things that helps her write better, is that she imagines she's actually writing to a person. Sort of like you're writing a letter that won't be sent, and she suggested that I give my journal a name. So I now christen you Steve. Congratulations, Steve. 

It's funny, Hero's house has four bedrooms, so technically I get my own room, but I've just been camping out in Hero's room so far. It's like a really extended sleepover! But my back is starting to ache, because Hero offered me her bed, but I felt bad, making her sleep on the floor, so I let her keep it, leaving me to sleep on the floor. So tonight I'll probably go back to my room. :( But it's cool, because Leo is at uni so I stole his fan from his room, so now my room is a nice comfortable temperature, unlike Hero whose room was always blisteringly hot. 

Today we went out and got the best ice cream I have ever ate in my entire life. I got two scoops of mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone, and it was so heavy that by the time I finished it, my arm hurt. Lets just say I've found my happy place. Hero got cherry chocolate, and let me have some. It was pretty good, but not nearly as good as mine. God that was amazing. 

I think I'm going to head over to Pedro's house tomorrow to hang out. His house is my second favorite place in the world(the first being that ice cream place). His mom is so nice and every room smells like freshly baked cookies. Ahhh. Seriously I don't even care if Pedro is home, I'll just go over and sit in his kitchen, eating chocolate salad. Best day ever. 

Now on a side note, to try and write more I'm only going to be writing once a week. My days aren't that eventful to write about once or twice a day. Sorry Steve!  
Well that's about it! Ciao!

-Bea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still be updating as often as before, I just realized I won't be about to move this story along if I update every day


End file.
